You're Stuck With Me
by RiotIsABoss
Summary: Dandy Mott found himself to be a god. Pure and divine in all his aspects. The only thing he disliked... that he hated. Was his emotions... his emotions for one... man, in particular. What he hated even more, was that Jimmy Darling, the man he despised, could feel it too. Even as Jimmy ran around with that new boy, Dandy knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. (Jimdandy)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Jupiter

**Hi! The name's Riot! Now work with me here, we're starting with some character setup! Then some serious Jimmy/Dandy is coming in! LEZ GO!**

 ** _Sobek's POV:_**

Sobek let out a hiss as he heard glass shatter beside him, looking to his side before he looks up and glares at a bunch of drunk assholes. Driving in their car, deciding glass bottles were the newest things to throw. "Hah! Go get yourself a wheelchair, cat-boy!" They yelled viciously, drunken laughter echoing throughout the vehicle.

"Ai! Get back over here and throw that any closer! I dare ya!" He shouted with a growl, moving closer to the center of the road using his crutches. Gesturing with them violently, before shaking his head. A scowl settling across his face, looking down at the cracking asphalt road.

"Assholes." He muttered, before continuing along his usual path. Mean people aside themselves, he had to keep moving and get back home, his mama said that she wants him to do his act back at the cafe. So he moved at a steady pace, doing his best to enjoy the surroundings. The road was nice for now, since it was seemingly empty in the afternoons. Looking to his side at the nearby forest.

'Damn, I'd love to go climbing. Take off these damn trousers and run around.' Sobek thought to himself in tandem, looking to the ground at his shoe-covered feet. It's weird to be different, but all the same, he thought it was fun. Atleast he wasn't boring, right?

The dark-haired teen was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard more glass shatter from up ahead. A snarl arising from the teen's throat. Looking up, seeing only the car driving away momentarily.

"Fuck y'all! And your fucking-!"

"Who the hell are you?" A rash voice interjected his own, causing the Egyptian to look towards whoever had spoken over him. Now seeing that there had been more people than he initially had thought.

Gold eyes met dark brown, frustration meeting an equally frustrated gaze.

"What of it to you, hotshot?" Sobek says, rolling his eyes as he tries to move away. Only to be blocked off by the same guy. What, was he deaf or somethin'? Did he have to spell it out? Looking around the guy, he saw two others… very odd-looking others. Gaze turned back to the main man. "Move outta my way.

"Ain't nobody just goes around cussin' at people. If anything, we found it strange that you'd snap at them." The young man says accusingly, eyes narrowed at the younger.

Sobek clenched his jaw, before loosening up a bit. Claws retracted.

"Alright then, let's just say, in my two-cents worth, I can't stand assholes like that." He younger says, tone rough and teeth nearly bared, moving to get up in the other man's face.

"But, I have to go. As nice as this talk was, pretty boy, you're gonna have to get outta my way or be moved," Sobek says, puffing out a breath that gently pushed the other's slick brown hair out of place. Before he swiftly maneuvers around the anger-shocked male.

Only to be blocked once more, this time by a different person. Looking up to see a handsome-faced man, with interesting arms. But instead of staring, Sobek just glanced at them before looking back into the man's deep blue eyes. It's rude to not look someone in the eye.

"Don't mind 'im, we're just thankful for the enthusiasm. Those punks were just waitin' for some trouble to come across 'em." The man says, offering up a smile to the teen.

Sobek rolled his eyes, before looking back to the ground. A smile growing despite himself. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now lemme get outta here, my mama needs me." He says, looking back up to them all as his hands clutched at his crutches. A couple of flecks of his black hair falling in his face.

The handsome man nodded, moving aside. While pretty boy let out a disdainful scowl, moving aside himself. Then, the giant woman moved aside as well. The three of them watching as the disabled boy made his way out, crutches hitting the ground in even paces.

Before he was fully clear of them, Sobek heard one of them call out, "We never got your name, honey!"

Turning to look back at the giant woman whom had called out to him, letting out a sweetly strong grin. Revealing sharpened canines, that gleamed like the gold in his eyes.

"Name's Sobek, beautiful!"

 _ **Jimmy's POV:**_

Jimmy scoffed a bit, shaking his head as he went back to make sure the poster was in perfect placement. Though his mind wandered to the strange teen they'd just met, wondering why he needed crutches. And why the hell did he get the nickname, pretty boy?!

The brunette was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over it to see Eve.

"It was no big deal, big guy. Don't worry about it." She says softly, trying to get a smile out of him. But instead he let out a sigh.

"I don't know. He seemed like trouble." Jimmy said distrustfully, looking to the ground and crossing his arms. "It's my job to protect ya'll, and I don't want him comin' around to mess with us."

"He seemed okay in my book. Bit rough around the edges, but kind of like how you are, Jimmy." Paul joked, brushing himself off a bit, before adjusting his hat. A gleam in the man's eyes caused Jimmy to chuckle a bit despite his harsh expression. Shaking his head slightly, before moving to get back in the car.

"Either way, let's head back. We gotta tell Elsa that the poster's up an' all."

 **Note: Alright, this was a very short test chapter to see where this was headed, and in all honesty, I think it's gonna work out. So let's get on it! RIOT! AWAY! Big Jimmy/Dandy feels in the next three chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Note: Okay, I'll be completely honest. That first chapter was a test to see how well I could make this thing work. But now I'm feeling more confident about it all, so enjoy yourself and all that jazz!**

 ** _Dandy's POV:_**

Dandy sat and waited, a bored look on his face. Looking around with dissatisfaction, brows scrunched together on his face.

"How do you like your seat, Dandy?" Gloria asked sweetly, but Dandy turned to her with disdain. A certain look in his eye as he shifted his palms in his lap.

"They're all my seats… I like the one you're in." He nearly commands, watching as his mother moved and he went to sit in it. 'How pitiful.' He remarked internally to himself, looking around the tent once more. "Where are the freaks?" He demanded, before watching as a small man walked out from the side… followed by two pinwheel children!

A sudden smile reached his face, and he took out his opera glasses, getting a good look at them all.

"Freaks." He whispered out wistfully.

Watching the stage carefully as the lights began to dim, and a… a lady with a beard came out! She wore something that could hardly be called dazzling, yet she seemed to illuminate the stage.

"Welcome!" The woman said, voice strong and womanly, all at once. Sending shivers down Dandy's spine as he was slowly drowned in excitement. "To a world of wonder! With things one might've never seen!" She continues, before the spotlight moves to a man with seal-like arms.

Dandy grinned as the man wiggles those freakish limbs, before the spotlight was cast to… to two girls! In one body?! They were beautiful, and Dandy couldn't help but swoon.

He thought that it couldn't get any better!... That was until the light was cast upon a young gentleman, Dandy's eyes going wide.

The young man was so handsome, and at first, Dandy could see no wrong with him. Then as the spotlight gleaned upon the gentleman, he pulled out his hands with a charismatic smirk. Creating shadow puppets from the bright light shone upon him.

Dandy couldn't help being mesmerized, nothing had made him feel this was. He was now definitely not bored. Licking at his lips a bit, he watched as the lobster boy turned to him and his mother. Dark brown eyes finding Dandy's baby blues, sending a wink at the now-blushing rich boy, before letting the next act come on.

This was some place… and that was some boy. Dandy tried to sit still and pay attention to the rest of the show, but he couldn't get that man out of his mind.

 ** _Jimmy's POV:_**

Jimmy tried to wipe the stupid grin off his face as he walked off the stage, looking around for something to drink real quick. Only to run into Bette and Dot on the way out.

"Jimmy! We just wanted to say, that you're performance was really cute-!" "Shut it, you chatterbox!" Dot cut off Bette so quickly, that for a moment the lobster boy didn't know how to respond.

"Well, thank ya, Bette. And don't you worry, Dot. I appreciate the compliment." Jimmy says, grinning a bit to the both of them. Has charismatic smile coming back onto his face as the two girls settled down a bit, and the both of them were now at ease with each other once more.

"Anyway, we were wonderin'-" Dot began as Bette smiled smugly, gently nudging her sister with her own arm. "If ya wanted to help us out with figurin' out our act. Just standin' there ain't enough. Or at least that's what that wretch- I mean, Ethel said."

The brunette grinned, before nodding his head. Hair bouncing a bit as he did so, a confident look streaking across his face.

"Yeah, of course I'd be willing to help you two out with your bit. Maybe I could even-," Jimmy was about to say more when the sound of footsteps reached his ears, and since that cop stopped by, he didn't trust any sounds that reached his ears. Arm gently going to guard Bette and Dot, before his other hand went to the razor in his back pocket.

But instead of a cop, that rich boy from earlier came around the large tapered canvas of red and yellow. Blue eyes gleaming as he saw both the twins and the lobster boy.

Jimmy turned back to Dot and Bette, arms going down as he gently smiled to them. "Sorry, bit on edge I suppose." Getting a soft nod from Dot and a bright smile from Bette.

"Awe, don't you worry, Jimmy. Dot certainly doesn't mind-," "We ought to just get out of your way." Dot quickly says, placing her hand on Jimmy's arm. Before turning their body to leave before she starts blushing, much to her sister's disappointment.

The lobster boy chuckled a bit to himself, before turning back to the other guy that had come back.

"So, ya need somethin'? Or did ya come back here lookin' for trouble?" Jimmy says with a smirk, claws going to his pockets as though to hide his deformities. While the other just smiled wider, moving closer than the taller man would've liked.

"No. But I would like to ask if you'd like a cigarette?" The other asked, bringing out a pack of smokes. Offering one to the slightly taller male.

Jimmy made a face, looking the other in the eye. Nobody just offers up cigarettes nowadays, nonetheless to someone of his kind. "What's the catch?" The other called out, hands coming out of his pockets to be placed on his hips.

Dandy's eyes widened. So the lobster boy wasn't a dim-wit, that's surprising. Or maybe he was just used to meeting pathetically boring people with either no kick or no brains. Hmm.

"No catch. Just a cigarette." Dandy offered once more enthusiastically, watching as the other grabbed the cig between his lips, eyes never leaving Dandy's. A smile coming across the rich boy's face, before he pulled out his lighter. Watching as the flame clicked, only making the other's face a bit darker.

Biting at his own lip, Dandy put the lighter away once the smoke had been lit. A happy look on his face. Now he just had to drop the question.

"So. How much?"

For a moment he thought the other was gonna choke as the lighter-haired male inhaled some of the smoke coming off the cigarette. What? Had Dandy done something?

"What do ya think I am? A whore? So cool it, doll face, I don't go around and lay with just anyone." The other says, throwing the cig to the ground to stamp it out with his boot. Before turning to look back at Dandy, arms crossing as he seems to be demanding an explanation.

"Hmph." Dandy made a frustrated face, grabbing onto the man's arm and dragging him to where his mother and that terrible singer woman was. The two women talking to each other quite politely at first, as though they were just old friends.

"Mother! I want this one! But he won't let me buy him!" He says with a tone of a whine coming on. Frustration weaving its way into his voice, getting an exasperated face out of the freak he wanted.

Gloria looked to the one Dandy had chosen, surprised by her son's want to get a male freak. Such a rugged one at that. "Of course, sweetie. Mommy will get you your own." She says, before eyeing the man up and down, then turning back to the German woman. "$10,000."

"My monsters are not for sale."

"$15,000 and not a penny higher."

"Ve are a family, and you are not going to split this family apart. Not even with this rebellisch young one." The ring leader lady instantly shoots down the offers, causing Dandy's smile to flatten into a stern face. Eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and anger, turning to look at the lobster boy. A smug smile being on his face, before he turns to look at Dandy.

"Ya can let go of my arm now, Tiger." Dandy could feel the gentle whisper just as much as he could feel the teasing tone in the other's voice.

"You'd better watch your mouth. I get what I want." Dandy warns back in a whisper of his own, still not letting go. Hands clenching at the other's bicep.

"Well, not this time, champ." The other says, a goading smile on his face as he leans in a bit. Eyes examining each other's faces for a moment, before the ring leader gave out a little cough. Causing Dandy to bite his lip, as he let go of the other. Pulling away and moving to stand by his mother's side, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground. Dammit.

 **Note: Man, I really wished that Dandy and Jimmy had gotten along better in the beginning. They seemed like they were gonna be fine in episode 3, and Jimmy was even being nice to him! Then Dandy popped the question and everything went downhill from there.**


	3. Chapter 3: You're All Invited

**Note: Dangit, I forgot to post this yesterday! Apologies, so here's a big one! But alright, this chapter is gonna feature a brand new place on the map of Jupiter for our main course! And, we'll get you some more Jimmy/Dandy as a side!**

 ** _Sobek's POV:_**

Sobek gritted his teeth a bit as he made his way up to that ridiculous devil's head that signified the entrance of the show. He was seriously beginning to question his mother's sanity in all this.

Watching as a frustrated-looking young man, and what Sobek assumed to be his mother, walked out. The teen's gold eyes lingered on them for a moment, wondering what they'd gone through, before shrugging a bit. Crutches pushing him past them.

Looking around quietly as he entered, seeing as all the performers were putting away their props and equipment. The faint smell of caramel corn hit his nose, and instantly he found himself regretting not eating lunch.

'All I gotta do is find the ringleader. That's what Mama said.' He thought to himself, a paw-like hand going up to brush against his slicked back hair. But what did a ringleader even look like nowadays? Crutch under his arm, before he moved down the aisle.

Sobek had to admit, this place was gorgeous in its very own way. So much so, that he ended up grinning to himself. Turning to see a lady who looked pretty… ringleadery? Moving a bit quicker as gazes began to fall on him.

"Excuse me 'mam!" He called out to her, seeing as she was talking to… pretty boy? Gosh darn it. Rolling his eyes a bit, before continuing over to the two of them.

The younger man scowled, tilting his head at Sobek. "What're you here for? Thought we ran you off the road." He says harshly, despite the teasing tone to his voice. Sobek watched as the other crossed his arms, seeing his hands.

Well, they were interesting for sure. He hadn't seen them before since Hotshot here had been wearing mitts, but Sobek shrugged. His deformity didn't give this guy an excuse for being a dick the last time they met. Seriously, what difference did it make?

"Funny, I don't remember it like that. All I remember is you being a major ass, Handsome over there-," Sobek made a motion with his head towards the gentleman with the English-accent. Getting a grin out of the man as he said the words. "-being nice, and that beautifully tall woman being a dear." The teen says sharp-toned Yet playful, a frustrated frown coming onto the guy's face. Honesty is the best policy, no?

The ringleader gave off a huff of a laugh, shooing the man away as she focused her attention on Sobek. "Do not mind Jimmy, he has had a rough day. Is zhere something you vould like? I see you've come with intent, my dear."

Well, straight to the point he supposed. Pulling out a small envelope from his back pocket, fingerless-gloved hand sticking it out for the German lady.

"Yeah, 'bout that. My Mama told me to invite you and your performers to our place for tomorrow night. She's holdin' a reception for the town. Seeing as ya just came in a couple months back, she wanted to make ya feel welcome." Sobek explains, a small smile reaching his face at the thought of his mother.

Looking back up, he saw the face of near shock on the ringleader's face. As though she was amazed and blown away by such a small kindness. But Sobek knew, such a kindness was hard to expect for people of their own kind.

"Why, thank you and your mother very much. Danke vielmals." She says, before sticking out her hand to him. Getting a wider smile out of the Egyptian boy, brushing his hair out of his face. "Ich bin Elsa Mars."

Sobek took the hand into his own with a grin, looking to Elsa. "Ah, Ich bin Sobek Aten. Vergnügen, dich zu treffen, Elsa." Yep, he was a boss at this. Well, that and the fact his ma had learned it earlier in life. Along with French, she seemed unstoppable. Which was all too helpful in the performing business

"Ah, also kennst du dein Deutsch." Elsa says with a laugh, before Sobek flushed an embarrassed red.

"I, uh. Ya, but that's about it." The teen says softly, gold eyes looking away from the lady with a small chuckle. Hands going back to his crutches, then he turned towards the exit to leave. "I suppose we'll see ya then! Remember, it's Bast's Cat Cafe!"

"Bis später, Mr. Aten!" She called out as he began to move away, and once he was outside the warm air hit his face. That went pretty well. Hopefully the performers wouldn't mind to find a place where they'd be welcome, and hopefully they'd welcome what his mother has to offer.

 ** _Jimmy's POV:_**

Jimmy muttered to himself as he grabbed the broom to sweep at the remains of their little private showing. Taking to the day, trying to stay positive after those cops had swung by. Head filled with self-doubt, but worst of all, he had a terrifying feeling something was just gonna go terribly wrong today. Great, now he was getting all riled up.

Shaking his head, he made his way through the camp. On the way, he ran into a couple of his friends with a grin, but then there was… awe, great. None other than the great and mighty, rich asshole who tried to buy him. Great.

With a roll of his eyes, he went over to the other male with his best fake smile. Fake it till you make it. Watching as the male seemed to be getting out of his car, he offered his hand to the other jokingly.

"Need a hand, doll?" He asked, grin growing wider as he managed to get a gentle dusting of pink across the other's cheeks. The smaller of the two nodded, before softly placing his hand in the other's claw. Jimmy was a bit surprised, he wasn't actually expecting Dollface to do it.

Either way, he was a polite gentleman… for now. Pulling the darker-haired male up gently, examining him carefully as the other did the same.

"Thank you… but, I never learned your _name_." The other nearly whispers, hand still holding onto Jimmy's own deformed one, with a sudden tone of what the lobster boy took as warmth. The taller of the two kept his composure though, even as the rich boy seemed to be leaning into him.

"My name's Jimmy. Jimmy Darling, doll. And you are?" He asked smoothly, watching as the other hesitantly pulled away and brushed himself down. Trying to seem comfortable, yet Jimmy picked up on… well, the other's awkwardness.

"I'm Dandy Mott. I actually came here looking for you, Jimmy." Dandy says, composing himself a bit. Causing Jimmy to let out a slight chuckle, before he began walking. Gesturing for Dandy to follow along. He could try to be nice for a bit, right?

"Alrighty then. Whaddaya want, Dollface?" Jimmy asked, getting a scoff out of Dandy as he trots up to Jimmy's side. The taller looked to the rich boy, grinning to see that he was pouting and crossing his arms. Were all men of his family like little kids?

"First off, don't call me that. Second, I'd like to ask you something very important." Dandy says, laying it out very seriously, until the other gasps when he sees the cart of Carmel-Corn. The boy's eyes wide, and teeth slightly dipping into his bottom lip as he eyed the sweet treat.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, walking over to the cart and getting a small bag's worth of it, before returning to Dandy's side.

"If you came here just to eye our food, then here-," Jimmy gently put the bag in Dandy's hands, getting a shocked face out of the other. Before a gentle, genuine smile formed on the smaller's face. "-I can tell you're beggin' for somethin' sweet."

Dandy nodded with a slight blush, blue eyes feigning shyness. "Thank you, Jimmy." He starts softly as he leans in a bit closer, getting a bit far into Jimmy's personal space. Laying his arms on top of the larger male's chest with a smirk, face close to the brunette's. "You know, if you were this sweet the first time we had met, I could've maybe been _sweeter_ myself."

It was tempting, cause Jimmy won't lie, the other was definitely worth looking at. But, Jimmy could almost feel that the other was… looking for something. So that's when he cut it short. Gently gripping Dandy's wrists, pulling them off his chest.

"Don't be tellin' me what you could've done. Just get to the point. What do you want?" He says sternly, voice no longer gentle and carefree. Moving back from the other and making his way back to the tent. Leaving it up to Dandy if he wanted to follow or not.

 ** _Dandy's POV:_**

Dandy crossed his arms, pouting since it didn't go the way he would've liked. Guess this wasn't gonna be as easy as he thought. The rich boy followed after the freak into the tent, frowning at all the others when they dared to glance at him and his Jimmy… His? Augh, he was off his groove today from having to deal with his mother and their witch of a maid earlier.

The smaller shook his head, just following after the other male. Wondering to himself as he stared at the barren ground, then looked back up, trying to seem more cheerful as he ate his carmel-corn.

But, why hadn't his charms worked on Jimmy? He'd always just babied his way for someone to notice and take pity, or offer them money, or even look cute. But none of this seemed to work on Jimmy. Which made no sense to Dandy. Maybe he had to try a different tactic?

So as Jimmy talked on about kids and Dandy's infatuation with the twins, Dandy just gently interrupted the other, nudging his way into the conversation.

"It's not about the twins. It's about me!" He exclaimed in childish glee, one of his arms holding tight to Jimmy's shoulder. As the lobster boy turned to look at Dandy with an interested gaze.

"I'd like to join the show. I've had an epiphany. I truly believe, this is where I belong." Dandy says with a wistful tone, eyes looking around a bit as he spoke. Now, he may have been acting to get Jimmy's attention earlier, but this was for real. He was serious about what he wanted, and "No" wasn't going to be an answer he was willing to take.

"I've been ruminating on, my life, and what I want. This is the perfect place for me." Busy thinking and explaining it all to Jimmy, freehand gesturing as he continued. But too busy to notice that Jimmy was starting to make a face at this whole thing, rather questioningly at that.

"Well, unless you got pony legs under those trousers, or a double ding-dong." Jimmy smoothly cut in with a scarce grin that made Dandy begin to worry. So he interjected quickly, "No, but I do know the entire Cole Porter canon." Jimmy grin lowered into a frown… Dandy was losing him.

"Listen, you ain't the first kid to run away and wanna join the circus. You got dreams of the lights, but trust me, it's nothin' like you'd imagine. You wouldn't last one day here-."

"You don't know me! Who you're looking at, that's not who I am inside!"

Both their voices seemed to get more frantic, bodies moving closer, creating more and more tension between the two. Breaths coming out quicker, eyes searching faces for answers.

"I'm one of you…" Dandy gets out, despite the breathlessness that suddenly has taken effect on him. Eyes begging and hoping for Jimmy to understand, he didn't even have to fall for Dandy's charms. 'Just understand me, please.'

"I'll prove it…" Voice dropping to a whisper… "Please!" Bringing up the volume. "Just take a chance on me!" Now drop the phrase. "You'd be saving my life."

Now, in Dandy's perfect world, Jimmy wouldn't even have to say 'Yes'. He'd just have to smile, and look at Dandy with the gaze that he had always longed for but never got. Jimmy could just stay in this heated trance with him, and Dandy would do whatever it took to make Jimmy happy... All he had to say, was… was 'I'll save you'.

But with Jimmy. Things never went his way…

"You know what I wouldn't give to have normal hands like yours?" Jimmy demanded, grabbing Dandy's arm none too gently, staring the smaller in the eye with a look of near disgust from envy and shock. "To be able to touch a girl without scaring her?"

Dandy was silent, no one had ever snapped at him. He was tempted to get mad, but for Jimmy… he just felt an overwhelming want for more. Jimmy understood his pain, in his own way. And so desperately did Dandy want to kiss the other for that. But right now, Jimmy didn't want the same.

"From where I'm standing, you got the world on a string! So you go back to your mansion on the hill! And you!... you..." Jimmy hesitated. Dandy brows raised, a strange sense of hope washing over him as the grip on his arm loosened. The rich boy watched as Jimmy looked away from the other's gaze, as though he was in deep thought.

"Augh, dammit. I'm gonna regret this…" Jimmy muttered, still looking to the ground. Dandy's heart was racing, leaning in closer to the other, waiting desperately for an answer.

Then, Jimmy let go of Dandy's arm with an exasperated sigh. Growling at himself as though he was scolding himself, before his gaze meets Dandy's once more. Dark eyes causing the rich boy to blush a bit once more, something Dandy hated sometimes/ But right now, he couldn't help it.

"Regret what?" Dandy softly asked, finally noticing how close they were standing. Noses near touching, breaths ghosting each other's lips.

Jimmy let out a sigh, "Look. You're gonna go back to your mansion! But, then you're gonna come back tomorrow, so we can figure out how this is gonna work…" He paused, and for a second, Dandy thought Jimmy was going to kiss him. Instead, the lobster boy backed out. Shaking his head, Dandy pouted a bit. So boring sometimes… but heh, less than everyone else.

"Now scram!" Jimmy growled out. Dandy nearly giggled as Jimmy tried to put a serious face on, watching as the lobster boy crossed his arms. But right now, Dandy was too ecstatic to make fun of the other. Already trying to not jump up and down in glee.

Jimmy was giving him his chance! HE WAS GETTING A CHANCE!

Blushing profusely, Dandy laid a hand on the other's chest and leaned in a bit. Placing an awkward, gentle kiss on Jimmy's cheek. Pulling away only slightly, noses nearly touching once more as Dandy looked up at the other. The lobster boy's eyes wide, and cheeks now dusted pink.

"I, um, really appreciate this, Jimmy." Dandy whispers in their own little space, entranced in that dark gaze for a second. Before pulling away, and moving to exit. A small smile on his face, as he nears the opening in the tent. Looking over his shoulder. "See you at the reception tonight, I suppose!"

 **Note: Ah, that's better. Utter adorableness!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bast's Cat Cafe - Part 1

**Note: I literally spent hours listening to cast interviews and rewatching episodes to get these characters down. Plus, I basically researched the 1950's as a whole, even though in this chapter, Sobek is wearing Brendon Urie's clothes from "But It's Better If You Do". So I need a special hashtag or something, just gimme like a lil' #ResearchHelps… Man, I'm tired. I'm bringing back a lot XD. Also, Music used is "Dirty Diana" by Michael Jackson. Shoving the future back to the past.**

Sobek combed back his hair with his claws at first, ditching the actual comb for the sharpness of his own. Looking at the mirror as he tried to get the look perfect, canines showing as he bit at his lip. Fixing his vest and his shirt, trying to prepare for the performance.

"Sobek!" The sudden shrill voice struck him hard as he whipped around, tail accidentally hitting his friend, Kenneth. Causing the teen's eyes to go wide as he went over to the other, moving to grab the other's arm.

"God! Kenneth, I am so sorry! But what've I told ya about just bursting in here like that?" Sobek says, helping the guy up from the carpeted floor. Getting a grin out of the other boy as he stood, fixing his leather jacket and looking down at Sobek with that shit-eating smirk.

"Y'know, you tell me not to do it… Which makes me want ta do it more." Sobek frowned, punching the other in the arm. Asshole.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now what do you want? I'm getting ready." The smaller male says, crossing his arms as his tail swished gently behind him, claws extending and retracting as his gold eyes glared at Kenneth's gray ones. While Kenneth just shook his head a bit, moving to his own part of the dressing room. Stripping off his leather jacket and throwing on his own vest without a shirt, grabbing his guitar from off the chair.

"Well, Ms. Bast told me to get ya. We're on in five, Kitty." Kenneth explains, grabbing a pair of fake-claw gloves and those stupid uniform cat ears. Looking back to Sobek as the other teen scoffed.

"Alright, sounds good to me. How many people are out there anyway?" Sobek asked, looking down at his jet black silky, furred legs. Not that he minded the attention, but people just staring at his hind legs and his paws, had a tendency of making him a bit… anxious. Looking back to the door of the room, hearing idle chatter and loud voices.

Kenneth shrugged, looking into the mirror as he picked at his teeth some. "The whole town I think, plus that freak-," "Unique." "-Unique show brought in all their performers. So Ms. Bast is lucky she owns the largest parlor in town, or she couldn't 'ave seated this many people."

Sobek nodded with a grin, though he had to question where his ma was at, at the moment at least? Opening up the door, he looked around the hall, heading over to his mother's dressing room, which was blocked by curtains hung like in the theater box. Gold eyes meeting similar golden ones, smiling as he saw his Ma.

"Ai, I'm about to go on. Just wanted to come in cause-." "Now, sweetiepie. Ya know you ain't gotta explain to me why you come in, baby. It's nice to see your handsome face around here." She interrupts him, standing from the soft cushions of the love seat she had been lying on. Gently grasping his face in her hands, kissing the teen's forehead with a chuckle when he growled.

"Mama, I told ya not to call me that!"

Bast just chuckled once more at her little boy, so impulsive like herself. Yet he had the gaze of his father, and sometimes, that worried her a bit too much for comfort. Her curly, dark brown locks bounced a bit as she pulled away from him with a smile.

"Now, go on and get on the stage with Kenneth and the band. Mama has to go take care of… business, before her performance." Sobek nodded, before waving to his mother on the way out. Tail swishing behind him, before he reminds his mom of one thing before going out on stage.

"Just don't leave the body on the carpets too long! Ellie had to scrub at the bloody floors for hours last time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dandy walked into the cafe, his mother holding him close to her side. Augh, when will the woman ever let him do something on his own. It's as though she plans to keep him forever. Looking around the beautiful parlor, there was so much to be explored, despite his mother's intents.

With curtains and a wide stage, smack-dab in the middle. In all it's glory, it looked like a stage for only the finest actors, actresses, and overall performers! And Dandy thought it was absolutely stunning!

While to the left, it was tiled floors and bright red stool seats, surrounding the bar. Booths for the drinks and food, and all the confectionaries one may want. While the right side of the stage held carpet floors of luxury, and more velvet curtains to spare. Leading to a fine lounging area and an area in which, what Dandy could only assume, was for more of the… well, sensual matters.

The actor wannabe smiled widely, and a dark look came over the male without him knowing. Night-life was so exciting, how could he go bored with all of this?

Dandy allowed his gaze to shift from side to side, seeing as the stage was almost set up for a performance. The band were all dressed like cats in fancy bar wear. Fake ears and clawed gloves, it was quite the interesting style. One could almost say-.

"Dandy, darling, don't stare. Staring isn't civil. Just as this entire hodgepodge, it just isn't a place for people of our charm." Gloria says, and Dandy's grin turned to a frown as he looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Mother, I like it here. And I'd prefer if you didn't treat it like it was a place for a monster. This is a place for a star." Dandy says wistfully, looking up to the beautiful lights that decorated the entire parlor.

With that, he wrenched his arm away from his mother's. Wanting to look for someone less boring… someone like… like Jimmy!

In fact, the rich boy smiled greatly once he saw a familiar pair of mitts. His favorite freak sitting in the lounge area of the parlor, sitting in a large velvet booth that was in front of the stage. So Dandy slowly made his way over there, trying to get the brunette's attention. Who wouldn't want to look at a god after all?

But Dandy's attitude towards it all soon changed as he saw a woman across from dear Jimmy, and _she_ wasn't supposed to be there.

"Jimmy, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Dandy let's out, with an overly wide smile as he hears the piano start to strum out a tune. Watching as Jimmy and his prey turn to look at him, and the girl frowned while Jimmy grinned.

"Ai! If it ain't the next upcoming actor! Whaddaya need, Dollface?"

Dandy refused to blush at Jimmy's sweet talk, instead he pouted like he always would. Tight-lipped as he moved to slide in next to Jimmy in the booth, leaving no room between them.

"Why, I'm here to spend time with you, sweetie." Dandy whispered only loud enough for him, Jimmy, and the girl to hear. Watching as Jimmy turned to him with a look of surprise and confusion, which only made Dandy grin more. He doesn't know why, but he plays further into this performance. To Dandy, this was all too entertaining.

Leaning against Jimmy and slowly bringing his hands to the other's chest. "C'mon honey, I know how you get without your cognac. But,I like it better when you're tipsy." Using the tone that his mother would, that's what flirting sounded like, right?

Jimmy made a startled face, looking to Dandy before quickly turning back to the girl. Waving his mitted hands at her in distress, though his motions were hindered by Dandy basically lying against him.

"Awe, Sweetheart c'mon! It ain't like tha-."

"Augh! I didn't know you were a damn fruit! Go lay around with your pretty boy, _queer_!" She says with frustration, stomping off to a different part of the lounge area. While Dandy just grinned, happy that his little act had gone his way. He'd make a fine actor.

Except, it didn't go well with Jimmy exactly.

The lobster boy turned to him with a scowl, pushing Dandy back a bit to put some space between them. The power behind the shove made Dandy wonder if Jimmy does more than just sweep.

"What the hell?! What'd ya have to go outta your way to do that for?!" He growls out, causing the smaller to chuckle.

"Simply because she couldn't love you. I was saving you from disappointment." Dandy explains, brushing himself off with a proud posture. Though internally, every instinct in his body was to fully show what was his. This freak was his, simple as that.

Jimmy nearly snarled, clear anger pulsing through his veins. But instead of bursting like Dandy thought he would, like Dandy wanted him to. The larger scooted back over against his own form.

"Ya know what? I don't even like cognac, and I said we didn't have to meet till tomorrow. So move outta my way. Imma go drink somewhere else." The lobster boy orders with a slight frown, and Dandy rolled his eyes. Couldn't his pet be fun? And just do what he wanted?

Then suddenly, as though his wish came true, Jimmy changed. And it shocked Dandy to his core.

Jimmy was now grinning softly, eyes half-lidded. It was as though the lobster boy had taken his entire personality, and shoved it into a trash can. Now before Dandy, sat a flirtatious figure he didn't know the other had.

"C'mon, Dandy. If ya move, we can ditch this place and do something… _better_." Jimmy offered, husky voice getting the strongest blush Dandy ever had out of him. What the hell was he doing!? This was his joke, not the other way around!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy grinned a bit wider at the bright red color that had come out of the smaller. Just the reaction he had wanted.

Look, if Dandy was gonna play him, then he sure as hell was gonna play the other back. Moving closer and sneaking his arm around the other's waist, leaning in as Dandy always did. Teasing the rich heir to want more. To get as desperate as Jimmy had for a reaction, to the point

"C'mon! We could have a blast, baby." He whispers, nudging Dandy a bit more as he gently pulled the smaller closer. Heat growing, and on his own cheeks as well. Something he didn't understand, but wasn't willing to stop.

But Dandy didn't work by Jimmy's rules either. Instead, he roughly shoved the other's chest and backed out of the booth.

"I'm not a damn fruit! AUGH! It's like everyone takes the act too seriously! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Dandy complains out of the tantrum he was starting, arms poised behind his back in emphasis as he nearly shouts. Jimmy frowned at this, moving to get out of the booth and stand head-to-head with the other. Since when did they let brats in places like this?

"Well this is your fault-!" "My fault!" "Yes! You're fault! If ya hadn't of gone and scared off my date-!" "Well, if you had simply-!"

"YO! PRETTY BOY AND RICH KID! SHUT IT!" A shout from the stage called out.

Causing Jimmy and Dandy to look from where they were standing. Which was unusually close to each other. Seeing Sobek standing upon the stage, but he didn't have his crutches?... Or any trousers on for that matter. Jimmy saw the younger's legs, and the paws and claws, and holy hell he had a tail. Be man, he was just like them.

"Sobek?" Jimmy questioned, looking at the other with raised brows. Getting a roll of the other's eyes. "In the flesh, stupid. Now sit down with your sweetheart and quit interrupting the show. It's bad for business." Unbelieveable! Growling a bit to himself, he moved to sit back in the booth, and to his surprise, Dandy joined him.

They didn't look at each other for a bit, listening closely as the music started. A guitar revving up before Jimmy looked up to the stage, a blue light focused entirely on Sobek and a couple other band members. *Music Start Peeps*

" _You'll never make me stay, so take your weight off of me. I know your every move, so won't you just let me be._ " The music got louder, and Jimmy watched as Sobek moved. Gracefully crossing the stage like a panther, tail swiftly moving behind him. Feet moving along to the beat.

" _I've been here times before, but I was too blind to see_." The brunette turned towards Dandy, seeing as the other was already looking at him. One could see that the smaller was pouting, and the lobster boy could only guess it was from the other not getting what he wanted. But, he could… maybe…

" _That you seduce every man, but this time, you won't seduce me_." This was wrong. They weren't fruit, at least Jimmy wasn't to his knowledge. Why did things go this way? It was pointless for things to happen in such a matter. But Dandy only scooted closer.

" _She's saying that's okay, hey baby do what you please_." No, he couldn't. " _I have the stuff that you want, I have the thing that you need_."

"Dandy, we ain't fruits. Come on, us dudes gotta dig that." Jimmy says, leaning back against the booth to put some space in between them. Though Dandy didn't seem content with this, moving closer for reasons even the god did not understand. Hands finding their favorite place on Jimmy's chest. "So? You're the only thing that doesn't bore me."

" _She looked me deep in the eyes, she's touching me so to start_!" Closer. Farther. He couldn't tell what he wanted. But that certainly didn't stop Dandy, who only moved in even closer, hands searching for more despite Jimmy's want for it to stop. " _She says there's no turning back! She trapped me in her arms_!"

"Come on. You're my freak…"

No. " _Dirty Diana! No_!" Jimmy took the other's wrists into his mitted hands, and moved them out of his way. " _Dirty Diana! No_!" Making a path for him to get out of the booth, not giving a damn about what the other wanted. " _Dirty Diana! No_!" Sliding out as best he could, despite the angry face that Dandy now had present. "Where are you going?"

Jimmy swivelled his body back and stood tall and proud, gazes falling upon him as he spoke.

"Don't call me that… Don't call anyone that! We aren't freaks! WE'RE PEOPLE! Just as much as anyone else in this joint!"

Jimmy nearly shouted as anger racked his body, slamming his fist against the booth table. Dandy glaring at the brunette, as much as Jimmy was glaring at the rich boy. The music pounding and getting the town worked up around them as people stood to dance. Jimmy hardly had time to move out of the way when Dandy pushed him back, the rich boy standing from the booth as well.

" _She likes the boys in the band, she knows when they come to town. Every musician's fan, after the curtain comes down_." The music was getting louder, and urging him to…

" _She waits at backstage doors, for those who have prestige. Who promise fortune and fame, a life so carefree_." There was a hard pounding in his head, and a push in his gut. Whether it be the alcohol or the adrenaline, he didn't know or care. They were people! And he was sick of people calling the anything other than just that!

As the darker-haired male moved to leave, Jimmy grabbed Dandy by the waist, shoving him against a wall to their left as men and women stood to dance and swarm the open floors.

"You don't get to call us that. I sure as hell won't let you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _She's saying that's okay_!" The music was louder, the crowd was wild. And Dandy was utterly turned on. It had to be because of Jimmy's anger, not because of Jimmy. The anger radiating off of the larger male made Dandy keen, arms going to the lobster boy's neck. " _Hey baby do what you want_!"

"You can't control me." Dandy whispers. He could choke Jimmy… choke him right now, and make him suffer for the heat that was threatening to burn him… " _I'll be your night-loving thing! I'll be the freak you can taunt_!"

But… He didn't want to. " _I don't care what you say! I wanna go too far_!" He only wanted Jimmy closer… Close enough to burn him alive. Tugging the other closer, mitted hands firmly holding his waist back against the wall. Dandy could feel the burning grow as he pulled Jimmy flush against him

" _I'll be your everything! If you make me a star_!" Roughly and messily, Dandy pressed his soft lips to Jimmy's firm mouth. Letting out a whimper into those lips when he felt the hands on his waist tighten, bodies shifting to thrust against each other. Leaving no space in between the two forms, nothing left but want and desire. The soft but firm lips moved against his in tandem, so passionate and intense that it left Dandy lusting for more.

But then Jimmy was gone… the hands on his waist were gone… the lips on his were gone… All there was… was music… " _Dirty Diana! No! Dirty Diaaannnaaa!"_

 **Note:** **BAM! The relationship has started! More mystery has been added! Sobek's father will be revealed next chpater! Dandy/Jimmy to the max next chapter! Kenneth is a dick! Bast is mysteriously murderous! WOO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bast's Cat Cafe - Part 2

**Note: This thing is going insane. But hey, I'm still open to ideas, requests, recommendations, and even new character ideas. Gotta stay positive, and thank everyone who has made it far. I'm warning you, this is a very sard, angsty chapter. Even though it starts pretty light-hearted. Song used later on in the chapter is called, "I Was So Sure" by Former Vandal.**

Jimmy was gasping for breath as he reached one of the backrooms. Pressing his forehead to the wall, heart beating so hard that he could hear it over the music… What had he done? What had he let Dandy do?... He needed another drink, he needed one so badly.

Pushing off the wall, Jimmy felt weak in his legs from thee multiple doses of alcohol from before. Grasping the walls to keep himself standing straight as his body began to burn in a heat he had never felt before.

"Oh god… goddammit… Fuck my life…" The lobster boy muttered to himself, continuing further away from the music. Maybe if he had stopped to listen, Jimmy would've heard the voice calling out for him. The voice of the one who left a taste on his lips, a taste he wanted yet hated.

Stumbling down a darker hall, dim red lights the only thing that illuminated the room as Jimmy looked for an exit. Hell, maybe he'd run into Sobek, and the guy could help him get outta this maze of a parlor. His thought process was interrupted when the brunette suddenly walked head-first into a wall that had come out of the middle of nowhere. Hands flying up to press against the harsh surface he had hit, as though there was something wrong with it. The alcohol was… was getting worse.

Seriously, the hell?... Looking around, he saw that this hallway led to… absolutely nothing?... Wha?...

"Hey, Pretty Boy. The hell you doing in here?" A voice rang out, and the nickname put Jimmy at ease in a matter of moments. Causing the lobster boy to turn around with a dopey grin to see Sobek… with three other men… three other very suspicious-looking men...

"I...I got… got lost... These halls are like a big… fun maze… Yaaaaay!" Jimmy slurs, leaning up against the wall as his vision went in and out of blurriness. "Ya mind... mind showing me the way out, S-Sobekky boy?" Jimmy mumbled, trying to look to the three large men behind Sobek with narrowed eyes despite his ability to see straight.

The men were… were large… he thinks? Hats and… and cigars. The smoke looked all pretty-like in the pretty… pretty red lights. Jimmy didn't like this though… Something here was wrong… He… He could feel it even in his drunk stupor...

A glint caught the brunette's eye, which caused his gaze to temporarily go to one of the men's belts... Only to see the man quickly cover what had caught his eye… what… what was it?...

But from Jimmy's view, he could see that Sobek was totally at ease with these guys… Though he had his cat legs covered… heh, pretty… pretty kitty… Heh. Sobek just shrugged, gesturing for the three men to go ahead.

"You guys go on, don't keep Ma waiting. Last time you did that, Mickey, she nearly had your head." For a moment, Jimmy couldn't tell if the young one was joking, even if it did get a laugh out… outta the fat man.

"Your Ma ain't half bad of a woman, Croc. She's the Cat's Meow if you ask me! But, I can get why she gets acts that way, reminds me of my own ma." The large man says. "Ain't that right, Meyer?" looking to his disinterested counterpart.

Getting a short nod from the strangely short man. "Yeah, she's helped me through some of my gambling issues. Not bad with money she is."

"Quite the woman, aye Sam?" Sam scoffed, grinning widely enough to the point where… where Jimmy was pretty sure the man's face would break… that'd… that'd be funny… "She really is a jewel. The spots just make 'er mo' intimidating if you ask me! I dig a woman who can hold 'em to the holster!"

Sobek just shook his head with a grin, moving away from the three and towards Jimmy to take his arm. "C'mon, let's get you outta here, big guy." The teen says, and Jimmy follows after the boy in a daze… They couldn't of been who he had thought they were… right!?

Sobek pulls Jimmy out of the hall and back into the main area of the parlor, Jimmy quickly grabs a bottle of whiskey off an an abandoned table… Bottoms up! Taking a huge swig, drowning himself practically… Jesus… Because that could not have been who he thought they were! That was basically impossible! Turning back to the younger male, taking him by the shoulders… Jaw unhinged as he practically leaned his entire body weight into Sobek, arms sprawled and eyes half-lidded... Great, not only was he stupidly drunk, but he was also relying on the boy with crutches to hold him up.

"S-Sobekky! Who tha hell were they!? Imma… Imma jump bad at 'em if that try to hurt a… a hair on your pretty lil' head… hah, so… so soft… baby soft... SHHHH!" Jimmy garbled, making the last noise with a drama attic throw of his head. Hands running through the shorter's hair. "Don't wake tha… tha baby!"

"Yo! Quit coping a feel! You are so stupidly drunk that I think you're thicker than a $5.00 malt right now!" Sobek says, trying to help Jimmy up while slapping his hands away.

"That… that shorty looked just like… like Meyer Lansky! And… and the fat one was… was Mickey Cohen! Was one of 'em "Mad Sam" DeStefano-?" Before Jimmy could finish practically yelling his questions into Sobek's face, the short boy quickly slapped a hand onto the taller man's mouth.

"SHHHHHH! Cut the gas, stupid! Goddamn, you're straight blitzed, you dip stick!" Sobek whispered, gold eyes looking into Jimmy's wide confused ones as the hand that wasn't on the lobster boy's mouth held onto the older's shoulder.

Ya know, for a little asshole, he wasn't… wasn't too bad to cast an eyeball at… pretty gold eyes… heh. Leaning closer, Jimmy wrapped an arm around Sobek's shoulder as he smaller frowned.

"Ya know… I'm… I'm not a fruit or nothin'... but ya wanna go… go play some backseat bingo? It'd be… be crazy!" Jimmy exclaims, speech getting worse and worse as his thoughts themselves became irrelevant and random. Hands moving on their own as Sobek basically dropped him into one of the diner-sectioned booths.

A waitress came by, and Jimmy smiled wide enough to the point where he was pretty sure she could tell he was tipsy at the moment.

"Hey… Baby… Can I get twelve more shots of straight sco-." "Tiana, could we get this grody asshole a glass of water. He needs to work off the original twelve shots I think he drank." Sobek interrupted, getting a pout out of Jimmy.

"But… but Kitty! I wannna driinnnkk!" Jimmy moaned out, arms going out across the back of the booth seat he sat in. Eyes half-lidded in boredom, searching the joint for… for…

A sudden gut jerk came over Jimmy, and it wasn't even the need to throw up. Instead, it was a painful tug on… on his drunken heart. He realized it was this, right after he realized what he was looking for a second ago… was the reason he tried to drink himself away earlier… Dandy.

It may not have cleared up his mind completely, or made his legs work in every way he wanted them to. But he could feel it, the pull to find the one he thought he didn't want.

Looking to Sobek with pleading eyes. "I… I need to find Dandy… I need you to help me find him… please."

"I'll… I'll help ya. C'mon, get up." Sobek says softly.

XxXXXxXxXXxXxxxX. *Music Starts* xXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxX

 **"Breathe. That's what they tell me. But I just can't seem to calm down."**

Dandy was crying. He hated crying, because crying meant that you were weak. That you could be broken. Crying was not something that someone of his power should do. Not something that gods do.

 **"Grieve. I know it's what I need. But I just don't know how."**

Rubbing at his face with his hands, the top of his blue sweater soaked with the sullen tears that had fallen from his cheeks. Licking at his lips, hating the fact that the taste of the other male was still there… yet, he kept licking his lips. Desperate for a lasting taste of Jimmy.

 **"All these voices get so loud. But they still can't drown the sound, of me knowing this is all my fault."**

Why had he done that!? So stupid! He was so stupid! He ruined it! He threw away his shot!

 **"We're still too young, this is too much."**

Hands going into his own hair to tug at it, crying out in a shrill wail. Lucky that everyone in town was in the parlor, leaving him to cry himself to contentment.

 **"But I still know that there must have been something that I could have done."**

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Dandy screamed as he cried, nearly pulling his hair out as he rocks back and forth on those steps. Tears flowing onto his cheeks as his tantrum continued. He couldn't even tell if he was shouting the words for Jimmy… or himself.

 **"I was so sure."**

"But… but I want him… I want him… Why do I want that stupid freak!?" He angrily whispered. He wasn't a goddamn fruit! He knew this! He did! Why wouldn't his heart just do what he wanted it to!? Why did he let it do this!?

 **"But I fell short."**

… That boy had no right to his heart… He didn't get to know what went on his head…

 **"I thought that I'd stand tall, and shake the ashes off."**

Whimpering to himself, Dandy let his tears fall… before a darker emotion burned into his skin, going lower as it sank deep into his heart. His black heart of hearts, he knew… the burn could fix him.

 **"I told myself I could be strong."**

Standing up from where he sat outside on the parlor steps, moving into the moonlit open street. Looking side-to-side on the sidewalk, before spotting a nearby alley cat. Strolling to the alley that stood beside the cafe.

Neon lights from the parlor gave light to this cat, and never had Dandy felt such an exhilarating thought… this could fix him.

Jimmy would be his… once he learned to use the burn within him… he'd make sure that Jimmy stayed his. And nothing was gonna get in his way.

 **"I was sure."**

XxXXxXXXXxXXxxXXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXX

Sobek lugged Pretty Boy outside, looking around while the other tried to search as well with his faulty eyes. Getting a scoff outta Sobek as he managed both his crutches, and this dumb drunk.

 **"Scream, my words are failing me. When did we become so numb?"**

"So, lay this on me, what happened with you and rich kid? That's this Dandy guy, we're lookin' for, right?" Sobek asked as they shambled down the street together, looking for any sign of another.

 **"Please, don't tell me anything. The past can't be undone."**

"Y-yeah… I… I left him cause I thought what we were doing… was wrong." The man mutters out, a choked up sob coming out of his throats along with the words. "This is all my… my fault…"

 **"All these voices get so loud. But they still can't drown the sound, of the fact that everything has changed."**

So beautifully delicate, were us humans. Something Sobek realized while speaking to this young man about the strange feeling that he had found and lost, in less than a day. Our hearts in the place it wants, even though it doesn't mean the world was going to allow it.

 **"We're still too young, this is too much. I was naive and out of touch. I was so sick of always needing saved."**

So Sobek continued to help, both of them calling out along the streets. Circling back to check the alleyways beside the parlor, in hopes of finding his new companion's lost heart.

"Ya don't turn your back on your calling…" Sobek whispered to the larger as they walked into one of the alleys. "We'll find him."

 **"I was so sure. But I fell short."**

His Ma told him, that when he was only a babe, that his father would only got to say a few things to him. In that so-called stupid cockney accent of his, before he left for Los Angeles.

 **"I thought I'd stand tall, and shake the ashes off."**

 _"Now, lookie 'ere boyo. You are me greatest invention, in tha whole wide world. No matter none of the snaps I'd make fo' Mr. March, you'll always be me pride an' joy."_

 **"I told myself I could be strong."**

 _"While I'm gone, look afte' ye mum. I know she loves ya, mo' than anyone in this damn place. But neve' let anyone, make ya turn your back on your callin'."_

 **"I was so sure."**

 _His father had cried, when he said those words. Crying at the lose of his son, and the family he couldn't have because of the passion he possessed. Leon Hartley. Famous serial killer by day, but by night… he was a father… Sobek's father. Crying as he walked out that door…_

 **"I was so sure. But I fell short."**

 _And Sobek, the little 10-year old, cried too… Wanting his father back… Something he couldn't have back…_

 **"I thought I'd stand tall, and shake the ashes off."**

So he stood with this drunken fool. Two freaks, working to find something that only one could imagine. The shorter of the two turning towards the taller.

 **"I told myself I could be strong."**

"We're gonna find him. I swear, dude." He may never get to have his calling back, but he was going to help this man find his. "Never caught your name anyway, Pretty Boy."

 **"I was so sure."**

"J-Jimmy…" Sniffling in between words, though there was a smile there. Hope. "Jimmy Darling."

 **Note: There, that was my daily dose of sadness. Well spent I believe if I may say so myself, but next chapter is probably all making up to each other and Dandy's moving to the show. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Attractions Coming Soon!

**Note: In complete honesty, I've been off working and trying to write and I didn't think I could and I tried so hard. I literally watched the 1932 movie "Freaks" and 2007's "Freak Show" movies for ideas on the overall show besides just the AHS season. Plus I watched cheesy movies to put references to and to use as plot ideas… woo? Imma do my best with all my stories, and sorry to my friends who I've kept waiting. SO EAT THIS FILLER CRAP UNTIL I THINK OF GENIUS PLOT!**

 _The Next Day..._

Jimmy grinned as he looked to Sobek, the teen sitting and freely chatting to the rest of the performers. Seeing as the boy was feeling confident enough to show off his own deformity, which had the others absolutely entranced.

Since Sobek had to bring Jimmy all the way back to the freak show after not finding Dandy, Jimmy offered to let the other stick around for a bit. Which Sobek took with a grin.

So now, Pepper, Salty, and Meep had fallen in love with the teen's (surprising) gentle kindness to them. Eve was smitten by his flirtatiousness, Ma Petite adored his humorous attitude, while Desiree and Dell already impressed by his ability to hold down business. Penny was even worried that the younger would steal Paul from her, even though she liked the boy himself. Hell, Elsa was already offering the kid a job.

Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders a bit at the thought, cause he was happy for him, no doubt. And he appreciated what Sobek had done for him… but… he was worried. They didn't find Dandy, or at least, he was too drunk to remember if they had or hadn't. But there was a feeling in his gut that told him something had gone wrong.

Walking into the large tent. Looking up to see Dot and Bette standing on the stage, Desiree on the piano, and Elsa observing along with Ma Petite, Suzi, and Eve. All of them attempting to get the two girls singing.

" _When I'm calling yooouuu, will you answer toooo-_ ," "Nein! Stop! Halt!" Elsa calls out, native tongue sharp as she interjected.

The lobster boy made his way over to the ringleader and performers beside her, looking to Sobek with a grin. A grin which was returned with gleaming canines, and Jimmy couldn't help but let his eyes drop to the other's pawed hands and legs. The fur silky and beautiful, a shiny color of slick black. So pretty, yet they still made Sobek a "freak" in others eyes… Good thing he's here.

Snapped out of his mindset, Jimmy looked up with a frown as he handed Suzi something, when his ears heard a harsh sound of what he assumed was singing. Seeing that Bette was, um, really… really off-key. To the point where Elsa cut her off once more.

"Oh god, please no more." Elsa says, her freehand waving to cut off Desiree. Looking away from them both to look at Ma Petite once more. Clear exasperation on her face.

"I thought you said you could sing. Ve're going to have to find something else for you to do." Sobek cut in this time, standing up and moving to lean against the stage with a gentle look to Bette and Dot, his tail swishing carefully.

"They could still sing, Bette just needs a couple of lessons. I'd be willing to help 'em, I already sing my ass off." Sobek says, getting a gentle smile out of Bette. "Yeah. I'd quite like that." She says, eyes on the teen. Only for Elsa to shake her head, and wave her hand as though the idea was preposterous.

"I said no. Ve will find something else. Vhat it may be, it doesn't matter."

Desiree kicked in this time, putting her hands on her hips aven as she sat. "What!? Whaddaya mean it doesn't matter? They're our headliners." The dark-skinned beauty says, only to get sass in return for what Jimmy thought was a reasonable question.,

"Hardly that. They're our warm-up act. It doesn't matter that they're good, they have two heads." Now that got a look out of Jimmy, the lobster boy moving to look back at Bette and Dot. The two girls shifting uncomfortably as they held their hands together in front of them.

"Please Ms. Elsa. We don't want to just stand here and be stared at, it's embarrassing." "Me and Dell-" Desiree cut in before Bette could say more.

"We saw this act down in Mexico. This señorita could shoot ping-pong balls right outta her- ," The woman swaying her hips and making popping sounds to accentuate the performance and thought, something that made Jimmy scoff internally. Claws in his lap as he shrugs a bit, cause damn. That just sounds… terribly amusing?

Sobek laughed, while the others stared on at her. "What? At least I'm trying to come up with something." Looking to the teen with a grin. "Ain't that right, Sobek?" "Yes 'mam indeed."

"What about, Dot?" Jimmy offered, a bit tired of how they were treating this all. Looking to Dot with a bit of a grin, until Bette cut in once more with a humorous tone, "Bette doesn't have any talent." "That's true… I don't even know that song."

"So sing something else. Whatever you want." Jimmy says as his voice began to grow more confident, tilting his head a bit, moving to stand from his seat. "Sing it to me." All eyes on him as he went closer to the stage, eyes focused on Dot's. "Pretend like nobody's here. Just me." He says, gesturing to himself a bit. Hoping this might work in getting Dot to come outta her shell.

"C'mon. Give it a try." The lobster boy offers, a small smile on his face as he sat down on a bench he had dragged to the front. Sobek moving to join him with a smile, looking to Dot and Bette as well, even as he kept quiet. Dot paused for a moment, before letting out a gentle tune.

" _Stars shining bright above you-_ ," Desiree turned back to the piano. " _Light breezes seem to whisper I love you_." Jimmy sat entranced, eyes glancing at Sobek to see the boy's eyes closed. Music entrancing him just as much as Jimmy himself.

" _Birds singing in the sycamore tree_." All eyes were on Dot, though Jimmy knew that her eyes resided on him. " _Dream a little dream of me~_ ," The delicate notes coming out, and the lobster boy smiled and watched as Dot returned that smile. A sudden rush of emotion clouding his mind for a second, until another voice broke the silence the beautiful performance had casted.

"Hah! Not bad." Ah, there's Dell. Jimmy turned to look at the man, wondering what he's been up to. "That'll go over real nice tomorrow."

"What? Has the curfew been lifted already." Elsa asks, looking to Dell with a strange look that Jimmy, just couldn't read. "Hell no. But we're not gonna let that stop us." He says, taking off his hat as he walks in.

Turning to the others with a grin, looking to them all, then to Desiree as he says. "3 o'clock matinee, everyday until the curfew is lifted." Jimmy tilted his head a bit from where he sat, cause in all honesty, it didn't sound too bad.

"Matinee?" Elsa asked, getting Dell to turn back to her. The room going even quieter than before, a deadly silence. "That's right, folks can come see the show, then be home in time for Uncle Milty-."

"Nein. Nein." What? "No matinees."

Sobek stood this time, crossing his arms and letting his tail swoosh a bit violently. Padding over to the larger man with a grin, putting a paw on the man's shoulder. "I don't know, Fräulein Elsa. It sounds like quite the deal." The teen says, getting a grin out of Dell. Jimmy raised a brow, wondering what made him take the other's side.

"Sobek, mein dear, people don't come to see freaks in the heat of the day, zhey come in the evening." Elsa says, causing Jimmy to roll his eyes. This was bullshit, money should be money. Especially when they needed it, cause he sure as hell doesn't go around doing extra… services, for the will of his heart. "The darkness that moves in speaks of… mystery… the unknown…"

Jimmy wanted to disagree, but this was his ringleader… he couldn't say anything against her. Moving to stand up, he looked to Dell, clear frustration on the man's face as he pulls away from Sobek's grip after Desiree tries to stop the strongman. The ringleader's insults feeding his anger.

"No lady is the boss of me." The man gets out, until Jimmy is standing and reaching out to put a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Why don't ya go outside and calm down, huh?" He says calmly, trying to pull the other back a bit. Only to get his hand roughly shouldered off, trying his best to avoid what might've been a hit.

A frown coming off as Jimmy's brows scrunching together in almost disbelief. Turning to look at the rest of the performers in the tent, all of them clearly shocked.

Then turning to Sobek, breaths becoming heavy as frustration takes place of his disbelief. The teen was crouched down to the ground, clear claws dug into the ground as though he were ready for a fight himself. So with a huff, Dell stormed out of the tent. With only a few words from Elsa…

"That man is going to be a problem."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dandy bit his lip, frustrated that his playmate decided to leave so soon. But, then again, it encouraged him. Looking out one of the large windows of his playroom from where , the sun urging him to come and go to where he was being called… to go back to the freak show… to Jimmy.

"AUGH! I DON"T NEED THIS!" Dandy shouts to himself, quickly standing up, grabbing whatever was closest to him and chucking it across the room to the opposite wall. "I DON'T NEED HIM!"

His breaths were harsh and frantic, as though he thought he could use them to convince himself of the unreal. Because he didn't need this! He didn't want this! Why couldn't he just-!

"Why can't I just…!" Dandy starts, pacing along the room, before looking back to the door. He… He had to go back. Hah. He had to, that's where he belonged. That's where Jimmy said he could stay, and even if Jimmy was there… that was where he longed to be. Looking around the gigantic playroom once more. This was his prison, and he had to escape. Back to the place where he belonged… The show.

"Dandy dear! Why did you throw your favorite puppet? Mommy paid good money for that, sweetie!" Augh, even worse. Now his mother was here to scold him.

Dandy stopped pacing the room, clear agitation coloring his pale face a flushed color of red. "It's nothing, Mother. It's fine." He says, pouting a bit as he moves to grab his baby bottle of cognac, sipping from it a bit with a slight snarl when his mother tried to near him.

"Also, I'm going out. And you can't stop me." Dandy says, setting the bottle down once more to look at his mother's astonished face.

"But… but Dandy! Where are you going! Why not stay home where all your toys are!?" His mother tries to counter, moving to grasp onto Dandy's arm as he tries to grab a few things. Her eyes wide, and Dandy saw the tears that threatened to well up in the woman's eyes.

"I'm just going out for a bit. I promise I'll be back soon, Mommy!" He lies sweetly, grabbing her arm gently to pull it away from his own. Seeing her wipe at her tear-filled eyes. Good, she believed him. That should buy him enough time for now. So all he had to do, was leave...

 _Few hours later..._

Parking the car in the same place as before, he walked up to the huge front tent with a grin. Looking around, he tried to find the one he was initially looking for, a permanent grin coming across his face as he walked around the camp. Ah, such a wonderful place… So much so that he doesn't even feel the burn that threatened to consume him.

Whistling out a gentle tune as his gaze strayed upon the tents, and the trailers, and the ferris wheel… Such a beautiful place to be.

Dandy's blue gaze then cast itself upon a very distinct looking trailer, the words "Lobster Boy" painted upon it in all its glory. A certain flutter in Dandy's stomach acting up, only for him to quickly shove it down. 'No, you're here for… professional reasons.' He thought to himself, as though that's what it would take to be convincing.

Moving up the steps to knock the door gently, getting a "Come in," from the other side. So with a quick intake of breath, he opened the door and walked in… and there was Jimmy and… oh no.

"What? There something on my face, doll? Hah! Uhhh… Dandy… Dandy?" Jimmy says gently, even though Dandy was frozen, trying to contain a strange burning desire that resided deep within his gut. Biting at his lip as he saw that Jimmy was… well, he's never seen another, um, man... shirtless…

The lobster boy was standing there with a slight grin, shirt off and chest glistening from sweat that Dandy assumed came from hard-work. And the rich heir didn't know how to contain the stupid desire that threatened to control him completely. Augh, such dirty, dirty thoughts… and yet he loved them...

"Dandy? Look, I'm sorry for-," Jimmy got a bit closer, and Dandy had to stick a hand out to stop him. "NO! No!... I'm… I'm fine." Dandy quickly gets out, pressing himself back against a back trailer wall, the other male frowning a bit. Dandy bit at his lip even harder as his face flushes… He… He had to calm down.

"I-I came because… because you said I could join. Remember." Jimmy's eyes went wide and the frown on his face turned to a gentle smile, nodding a bit as he looked around for shirt much to Dandy's chagrin.

"Hey, I get that entirely. I said ya could join, so I gotta keep on that… ya know?" The male says, meeting Dandy's gaze with his own, and for a moment Dandy lost his voice once more.

"Yes… I suppose…" Dandy whispers out, watching as Jimmy continued to look for a shirt as he muttered to himself as he does.

"What would I do though? Would the others even like me?" A sudden sense of self-conscious doubt hitting Dandy square in the face, as he awkwardly looks around the trailer.

Jimmy shrugged, scoffing a bit with a shake of his head. "Look, don't worry about them. I bet they'll think that you're fine, don't worry 'bout it." He grins, a carefree smirk that seemed to ease Dandy's worries. "I'll protect ya." He chuckles... But to Dandy… that meant everything.

"You… You'd do that for me?" Dandy asked hesitantly, looking to Jimmy as he bent over to look for a shirt once more. The taller nodding slightly as he checked a couple of cabinets.

"Yeah, of course I would. I care about you, doll." The lobster boy says so nonchalantly.

And that… That caused the burn to come up in the rich heir's gut… Oh he craved it now...

So when Jimmy stood up, Dandy wasted no time moving closer to the other. Letting out a harsh breath as he gripped the taller's shoulders, pulling the lobster boy against him as Jimmy let out a noise of surprise. One hand going into the rustic brunette's hair, the other moving to slide against the other's cheek as he interlocked their lips messily in total desperation. And oh, did that taste good!

Jimmy tasted of warm buttery scotch, and yet he had a certain sweetness that made Dandy warm inside like candy. And he wanted it all, the tastes and the smoothness and the delicious burn...

Dandy opened his mouth and tried to get Jimmy to kiss back, breathing heavily through his nose as he tugged the larger male against himself. Trying to use the other's cool, sweat-slicked body to quell the burn that he felt consuming him.

However, Jimmy attempted to pull away from Dandy's lust. Hands gently pressing against Dandy's hips, aiming to get the dark-haired boy to move away. Even as Dandy hungrily moved to cover the lobster boy's lips, nipping and licking to coax the other's tongue out. Doing things he never imagined he'd be doing, much less with another man… Ugh, this was just Jimmy… He wasn't a fruit.

"Erhm… Dandy…" The brunette manages to get out through gasps, pulling his face away even as his body stayed flush against Dandy's own. "Dandy! C'mon! We gotta stop doin' this!"

Dandy didn't want to stop though. He wanted Jimmy to give him everything, and he always got what he wanted! Roughly pushing Jimmy backwards until the male let out a grunt as he hit the edge of what Dandy assumed was his bed. Heat pooling in his groin as he moved forward to straddle the brunette's hips, hands pressed to Jimmy's bare chest.

"I want this! Don't tell me you don't want it too!" Dandy near shouts, only for Jimmy to push the other away with a growl.

Only to be roughly flipped and pinned to the bed, causing the rich boy to shiver in what he assumed was arousal. Looking up at the larger male, mouth open and breaths coming out quickly.

"I want this!" Dandy repeated loudly, struggling against the grip on his wrists. Why wouldn't Jimmy just let him do this!? "I want this! I want this! I want this!" He cried out. This is what he wanted! He couldn't stand the heat that burning in his gut, and the obvious hardness that resided in his trousers. He wanted it gone, and only Jimmy could fix that.

But Jimmy, ugh, difficult Jimmy. Never gave him the response he wanted.

"Dandy… Look… We can't… I can't…" Jimmy says, shaking his head sharply. Emotion reaching his voice, and Dandy bit his lip from beneath the other. "Now… Now come on. Let's forget about this. I don't wanna remember any of it."

The taller lets Dandy go, and the rich heir watched as the performer fell into his leader-like persona, someone pure of heart… Dandy despised that part of Jimmy sometimes.

"We still have to… ya know. Find you an act." He didn't care about the act. Not right now.

But with a heavy heart, he got up off the bed and watched as the lobster boy moved back a bit. Trying to stop the stupid burning in his face, composing himself with a small smile while he fixed his suit. He'd just have to be the actor he was meant to be… Until he could take what he wanted.

"I… I understand." He lied. Brushing off his feelings for now. Now wasn't the time. "What am I to perform then? I can't be a star without a star performance!" Dandy exclaimed in the best enthusiastic tone he could pull off. He hated this so much. The burn hasn't stopped.

The lobster boy shrugged, throwing on a white tank and moving to the trailer door with Dandy on his side. The rich heir's eyes straying to the young man's form as they walked out into the camp, curiosity once again flooding Dandy's senses.

"Well, that's the hard part, dollface. You're a normal man. No deformities, no abnormal talents, no flaws. It's gonna be hard to find something for you to do in the show." Jimmy explains.

Dandy narrowed his eyes at the ground, knowing that he did to have flaws. Just ones that you couldn't see on the outside, but he could still find some way to be in the show! He didn't give his treacherous life just to gain another! So he'd have to work hard, and find something that fit him. Even if that meant going outside his… comfort zone.

"Well, what if I tried something else? Something new! An act that no one could resist!" Dandy declares, hands going to his hips with childish glee and a certain determination.

Jimmy scoffed a bit, opening up the main tent in which they had first met. Walking through the main open row to the stage, grabbing a microphone off the side and heading towards the stage. "And what exactly would that be? I'm pretty sure most of the unknown is pretty darn well known." Dandy just followed close after the other, a wide grin coming to his face.

"First we'd have to ask that cat-boy if we can borrow the Bast Cat Cafe's lion!"

"What!?"

 **Note: HAH! EAT SHIT WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm own this and get out a chapter of** **Well, What If I Had A Friend?** **next! And sorry to people I've kept waiting or haven't talked to lately. I've been really busy! THANKS AGAIN AND LEAVE A COMMENT OR WHATEVER! LUV YA! RIOT AWAY!**


End file.
